Love for the Master
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Ashiru and Kagome, both found at young ages and taken in by Hao, trained by him, to die for him. Ashiru, who loves their master like no other, lets jealousy be the weapon that kills him, but Kagome...Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Love for the Master**

**Summary: Ashiru and Kagome, both found at young ages and taken in by Hao, trained by him, to die for him. Ashiru, who loves their master like no other, lets jealousy be the weapon that kills him, but Kagome...she chooses to bid her time wisely, so that she may save him when he needs her most. Her love was not some form of obsession, it was a form of protection, and she could only hope, one day, he would see that to.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Crystallize my existence...**_

_**...In a drop of dew**_

_**Sparkling, ephemeral...**_

_**...With strivings of every hue~**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome! Kagome, get off!"

A little boy no older than five, glared up at the girl of four years old. She was hugging him, _again_. It wasn't really a problem, he just hated when she pulled his hair, it hurt! She climbed off of his back, her eyes starting to water with his harsh yell.

"Ah~! No, don't cry!"

"Mm, Ashi-Kun...I'm tired, and food!"

He smiled, "Your food, Kagome?"

"NO! I want food!"

_Ashi_, as the little girl referred to him, cringed at the high pitch of her voice. "I'll go find something for us to eat, you stay and sleep."

He looked at the warehouse where the two had been living since their parents were killed. Well, his parents were killed, he wasn't sure what had happened to hers, but he knew that she remembered it, just as clearly as he remembered his own parents, their cries for help caved into his mind.

-x-x-x-

_~x~x~x~Flashback~x~x~x~_

_A woman with brown hair and grey eyes smiled down at the four year old in her arms, "Ashiru, you are such a good boy."_

_Ashiru smiled, "I did numbers, mama!"_

"_I know, you did math numbers; was it subtraction?"_

"_No,"_

"_Division?"_

"_No,"_

"_Multiplication?"_

"_No~!" he laughed, "Adding!"_

"_Ah, so it was Addition!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The door opened and a man, tall in his stature, with black hair and brown eyes, walked in with a grin. "How's my little man?"_

"_Daddy!" The boy jumped out of his mothers arms and ran up to his father, who picked him up after dropping his suitcase on the floor. "Daddy, I did Addition!"_

"_Oh? What's twenty plus four?"_

"_...easy! Twenty-four!"_

_His father laughed, "Your right, now, why not help daddy with his chores?"_

"_Okay!"_

_The day was like any other, one where the family was laughing happily, and conversing of the day's events and what one another had done. It was as perfect as any other day. That is, until night had fallen on the family, and something akin to eternal darkness, had veiled over the cheerful family's home._

_With a deafening cry, ear splitting in it's suddenness, Ashiru had run from his room and into his parents room, where he saw his father, hands clutching desperately at the lifeless woman's on the floor. His mother, his father made to turn around, anger evident on his features when a laud shot rang through the room and the house. His father fell to the floor, and Ashiru...Ashiru ran..._

_~x~x~x~End Flashback~x~x~x~_

**-x-x-x-**

'_To police, it was a break in, and they had just been in the wring place at the wrong time. I was assumed dead, but in fact, I had been following the very people who had taken my parents from me...and found Kagome. I assumed her parents met the same end, since I'd followed them to the house where I'd found her...but unlike myself, she had been sitting next to her parents, covered in their blood, nothing to on her face to show that she'd just witnessed her parents killed in front of her. At least she hadn't run away though...I was a coward.'_ Ashiru sighed, looking around the corner of a restraint, he looked at the back entrance to the kitchen and smiled, _'Looks like lunch is on the house,'_

He snuck inside and ducked beneath a counter just as someone walked by, looking up, he could just barely see the to-go boxes set neatly on a rack. Waiting, he watched the person leave, then quickly; he grabbed two boxes and ran deeper into the kitchen where the chefs were rushing. Five plates were set to the side, ready to be taken, so he would have to work quickly. Grabbing one, he placed it's contents inside a to go box, then grabbed another and filled the other to-go box. The door swung open and he took off quickly, running round the corner. He closed the lids and darted out the kitchen door, but not before he heard the outraged yell of the head chef. "We'll be taking our food to go, thanks for the great service!" Ashiru laughed.

It was a good three miles from the warehouse where he and Kagome stayed, so he didn't want to get caught with the to-go boxes. Walking into a convenience store, he walked up to a woman at the counter and smiled, "Ma'am...?"

She glanced down curiously and smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you have a bag? I don't want to spill the food on the way home, and I forgot to ask for one at the restaurant."

"Sure!" She grabbed a bag and held it open for him as he placed the two to-go boxes into the bag. "Have a good day sweetie!" She smiled, watching as he left the store with a wave, bag held tightly in hand.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome yawned, _'Ashi-Kun...I want food...'_ She was hungry, too hungry to fall asleep.

"Kagome, I'm back!"

"AH! Ashi-Kun~" Kagome ran forward and almost caused him to fall as she jumped up and hugged him. "Food!"

"Yes, food, now go sit down and eat, then go to bed!"

He was older, by one year, so he was more than happy to take on the role of 'adult' with the girl.

"Hey, Ashi-Kun...?"

"Hm?" He took a bite from the still warm food and looked at the girl. He'd found her about seven months ago.

"I want a family again..."

"..." Ashiru looked across the food and at the girl. She had tears in her eyes, and as sad as it was, he didn't know what to say. "I'll be your brother, okay, Kagome?"

She nodded, "Okay,"

_He couldn't help but wonder, if that would ever be enough for the little girl._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: A new fic, hope you guys enjoy and will review to let me know what you think! Love you guys~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love for the Master**

**Summary: Ashiru and Kagome, both found at young ages and taken in by Hao, trained by him, to die for him. Ashiru, who loves their master like no other, lets jealousy be the weapon that kills him, but Kagome...she chooses to bid her time wisely, so that she may save him when he needs her most. Her love was not some form of obsession, it was a form of protection, and she could only hope, one day, he would see that to.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content **

**-x-x-x-**

_**~These rustic tears...**_

_**...Are so uncivilized and unruly**_

_**Devoid of aesthetic sophistication...**_

_**...For they roll out to the last drop**_

_**In an elemental spilling spree...**_

_**...Having scant regard**_

_**For the unity of time, place and action~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi, four years old, was a small Asian Angel. Not in the otherworldly essence of the word, but her love for life, and her purity and good intentions to those around her, made her the prime example of an Angel. She had life taken right in front of her, and had seen the frightened expression on her mothers face as she stared into her eyes. It wasn't that long ago, that she'd witnessed the light in her mothers eyes fade into this obsidian of nothingness.

_~x~x~x~Flashback~x~x~x~_

"_Mommy, I love you!"_

_A mother who knew nothing of the terrors of bad children, smiled brightly at the little girl who had never even cried before her, much less screamed or yelled to get her way. "I love you too, Kagome."_

"_Daddy, I love you!"_

"_This precious cherub has blessed me with her love," The man who stood tall before her smiled brightly at the child before falling to his knees and hugging her close to him. "I love you too, Kagome! Daddy loves you so much,"_

"_Daddy is late?"_

_Her father, a handsome man, with straight black hair to his chin that was cut in layers and bark blue eyes, sighed, "I work late, but I will be home before nine o'clock. I promise,"_

_Her mother smiled, she too had black hair, in a pixie cut that was trimmed beautifully just past her ears, her eyes were brown, much like those of a doe's. "Kagome, love...Daddy works late to keep Mommy and Kagome in a comfortable home with yummy food, so we should support Daddy and say 'Come home soon, Daddy', right?"_

_Kagome looked in thought before nodding, "Yeah!" She turned and smiled brightly at her father, "Come home soon, Daddy!"_

"_I promise, I will be home before you fall asleep," He kissed her on the cheek before kissing his wife lovingly on the lips, bidding both goodbyes._

_It was that same night that life had flashed before her eyes, and Kagome paid refuge to the spot behind the bed board._

_As a nightmare stirred the girl from her sleep, she took to her parents' room where she was quick to climb into the bed with her mom and dad. They maneuvered a bit in bed to allow the girl some room before once more falling asleep._

_It was only an hour later that a loud crash sounded and echoed down the halls of their house. A hand jolting Kagome awake and nudging her to the safety behind the bed board; it was in an instant that her family was taken from her._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

"_Get out of this house!"_

_The yells of her father and mother filled her ears._

_**~BANG~**_

"_Love~!"_

_Her mom cried out as she ran across the room. Kagome looked frightened as she gazed beneath the bed and stared into the eyes of her father. Blood spilling from the bullet hole that adorned her fathers' forehead, with deadly accuracy. It was horrible. Why wasn't he smiling, or moving, or saying anything? She wanted to say something, she wanted to call out to him, speak to him...but her voice was broken, and her throat hurt for some reason._

"_No...no, no, no...please...don't!"_

_**~BANG~**_

_She watched a pair of feet vanish from the doorway as her mother let gravity do its' job._

_It was quiet for a few moments when she finally crawled out from behind the bed, making her way to her mom's side. "Mama...?"_

_She stared straight at Kagome, but saw nothing. She was gone, her eyes fogged with death._

"_Mama, get up..." Kagome looked lost, but she didn't cry, she couldn't. Her eyes wouldn't let her, or maybe the lump in her throat had blocked her tears, or was it because her heart was beating faster than normal that she just couldn't concentrate on crying properly. Was she even sad? No, she was scared, why wasn't her mom or dad responding to her?_

_She sat cross-legged and continued to stare at her parents, hoping that by some miracle they would wake up. They never did..._

"_Kid, you okay?"_

_Kagome looked up curiously at the new voice, a boy a little bit older than she was. He had brown hair in a pageboy hairstyle and grey eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_Ashiru...or Ashil. Did they hurt you?"_

"_No, but mama and daddy won't wake up...why won't they wake up?"_

_His eyes looked to the lifeless bodies and he frowned, "Because those bad men killed them, they are dead. What is your name?"_

"_...Kagome."_

_This was how the two had met, and how Ashiru had taken it upon himself to become her big brother and caretaker. They would become best friends in time._

_~x~x~x~End-Flashback~x~x~x~_

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked back to Ashiru who sat at the window staring up at the night sky.

"Let's leave this place, let's go find a new home!"

Kagome listened and smiled at the thought of leaving the warehouse. "...that sounds nice...a home." That's right, this place wasn't a home, it would never have the warmth that a real home did. The family that came with a home was something that couldn't be found in an empty and chilly warehouse. She did have Ashiru, but she wanted more. A curious thought crossed her mind. "Ashi-Kun, is it bad to want more?"

Ashiru frowned, "No...it can't be bad if everyone is always wanting more. It's not bad, because everyone does it. Everyone wants more. More money, more love, more room...more, more, more...if everyone wants more, it can't be bad."

Kagome nodded, he was right. Everyone was always wanting more...Kagome shook her head and smiled, "I changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want more, Ashi-Kun...I will be happy with what I have."

Ashiru smiled and walked over to Kagome, "No matter what, I'll be with you Kagome. We will find a place to call home, a family, friends and we will be happy. I promise!"

Kagome smiled and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. Sleep came easy that night, but neither knew of what their travels would bring, or the things that they would come to meet and possess in time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter two, I'm updating random fics, so...yeah, lol. Review and tell me what you think~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love for the Master**

**Summary: Ashiru and Kagome, both found at young ages and taken in by Hao, trained by him, to die for him. Ashiru, who loves their master like no other, lets jealousy be the weapon that kills him, but Kagome...she chooses to bid her time wisely, so that she may save him when he needs her most. Her love was not some form of obsession, it was a form of protection, and she could only hope, one day, he would see that to.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content **

**-x-x-x-**

_**~The Journey begins with the paling moon...**_

_**...Heavenly stars bidding their soft farewell**_

_**The cool fresh earth before the day's first ray...**_

_**...Reveals the sacred site where hope may dwell**_

_**The stream of life carries the soul's desire...**_

_**...Clear waves of truth lapping at steps of sand**_

_**The tender light of the horizon's new dawn...**_

_**...Draws the yearning heart to a distant land**_

_**Though the wounds of life may haunt the spirit...**_

_**...Unspeakable sorrow leaving ghosts of pain**_

_**Abiding faith in the goodness of man...**_

_**...Allows love to transcend this earthly plain~**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Jump~!"

Ashiru watched curiously as the girl before him jumped from cobble stone to cobble stone as the two crossed carefully over a river. It was still, no rain had fallen in a week or so, so the river was barely coming to meet their feet on the stone steps they jumped.

Kagome leaped and bounded, having a blast as she ran about the forest in the middle of the night. Normally, it might scare a child to walk the forest at night. Who knew what kind of mad beasts crept in the shadows of the forest. However, for these two kids, it was scarier when the sun was up, when people would go out of their way to try and put them in _orphanages_. To them, an Orphanage was far scarier than anything the forest at midnight could bring to them. A place where adults took children without family's and placed them up for adoption...and if those kids were lucky, they got that loving family...but if not, they got abused or forgotten.

"Ashi-Kun, where are we going?"

"Not really sure...where should we go?"

"...there?"

Ashiru looked to where Kagome was pointing. A shrine sat atop a small hill, one of those too far out of the way to care shrines. No one paid their respects to these due to how out of the way they were. "...works for me. The sun will be coming up soon, we should settle in and try to get some sleep before then, Kagome."

"Do you think the spirit who resides there will be very happy about you using his shrine for shelter?"

Kagome and Ashiru turned to see a boy around their age sitting contentedly in a tree with his legs crossed on a branch, and his back against the trunk.

"What if we ask the Spirit nicely to let us stay?"

The boy looked down thoughtfully at Kagome and smiled, "Let's see, shall we? I hear this spirit is a particularly powerful one."

"This spirit?" Ashiru questioned, 'He talks like he sees them all the time...'

"I do,"

Kagome frowned and looked between the smirking boy and the startled Ashiru. "Ashi-Kun?"

"...it's nothing, Kagome."

"Well?" The boy questioned, "How about we go ask that spirit. I'm curious as to the way this will turn out."

Kagome watched him jump from the tree and smiled, "Kay~!" She ran ahead and Ashiru quickly chased after her, but not before sparing the boy behind them one more glance.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome peeked inside the shrine, she out ran the boys easily, and was already in the quiet wooden shrine atop the hill. "Hello?" She glanced back over her shoulder and saw the two boys running towards her. She giggled and ran inside, closing the door behind her; she jumped as the Shrine lit up suddenly with fire in a metal oil prayer cup. "Someone here?"

"_You have come here, to my dwelling, what do you deem your reason for interrupting my sleep?"_

"...huh? I didn't mean to wake up you...sleepy too. Can me and Ashi-Kun stay and sleep too?"

"_You need to educate yourself in your proper vernacular..."_

"What's that?"

"_Way of speaking."_

Kagome pouted, "I speak good..."

"_Indeed, but you are far from speaking well. For now, sleep...you and your friend are welcomed to this shrine."_

"Impressive,"

Kagome turned to see a gapping Ashiru and the other boy smiling beside him. "Good?"

"Very good...Spirit!" The boy called to the impassive spirit sitting quietly to the side of his shrine. "Do you know of the Shaman Fight?"

"_..."_

"Raman Fight!" Kagome squealed excitedly at the thought of throwing Raman fighting with the noodles. "Yummy,"

The spirit chuckled, _"I've heard of the Shaman Fight, to be the Shaman King...I however need no glorifying title...I am a Lord already."_

"I see, I will be taking care of these two from now on, and they will follow me as I become the King of a Shaman World, free from humans and evil. This girl...will you become her Guardian Spirit?"

"_You are asking this Sesshoumaru to serve a human, a child at that." _He looked at her and a memory flashed in his eyes briefly before he nodded, _"I will aid you in your quest for Shaman King, and I will be the child's Guardian Spirit."_

"Wonderful, then next...we will need to find _you_ a Guardian Spirit." He said to Ashiru who was somehow taking in all that was happening around him.

Unsure of what to say, he nodded his head. "What do we call you?"

"My name is Asakura, Hao...you can call me Hao-Sama..."

"Hao-Sama~!" Kagome smiled and hugged him around the legs, "You are family?"

The boy laughed a bit, "Yes, we are going to be family from today on, tell me your names."

"I am Ashiru, and this is Kagome."

"A pleasure...Kagome, you stay here with your Guardian Spirit and I am going to take Ashiru to find his own Guardian Spirit. You should be safe until we return."

"I'm strong! Be safe Ashi-Kun, Hao-Sama~!" She waved happily as Hao led Ashiru out of the shrine. She turned to the spirit behind her smiled, "Friend?" She held her hand out and the spirit looked over it contemplating before holding his hand out. She took three of his fingers in a handshake as that was all she could hold.

"_If I am to be your Guardian Spirit, then you must grow stronger...please take care, and sleep, Kagome."_

Kagome didn't need to be told twice as she lay down near the still burning fire and let sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love for the Master**

**Summary: Ashiru and Kagome, both found at young ages and taken in by Hao, trained by him, to die for him. Ashiru, who loves their master like no other, lets jealousy be the weapon that kills him, but Kagome...she chooses to bid her time wisely, so that she may save him when he needs her most. Her love was not some form of obsession, it was a form of protection, and she could only hope, one day, he would see that to.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content **

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Prove the resilience...**_

_**...Of the stem as it bends**_

_**With patience and resolve...**_

_**...In a wind that rends**_

_**Reveal the harmony...**_

_**...Between the rose and the bee**_

_**As I seek the balance of life...**_

_**...On both land and sea~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat patiently waiting for Hao and Ashiru to return as the sun glared fiercely at her from through the gaps in the trees. She was sitting outside on the steps of the shrine, her knew _friend_ was standing beside her looking out over the land as he too awaited the two boys who she was and would be traveling with.

"Sesshou-Kun, are they coming back?"

"_It's been only a half a day, they will return."_

Kagome sighed, "Bored."

"_As is to be expected from a four year old human."_

"Ah!"

Kagome turned and frowned, a man stood a little bit away from the shrine. She watched as he smiled and walked closer.

"Hey kid,"

"...hi!" She smiled, not knowing any better, she waved happily at the man.

"Hey kid, you doing anything?"

"Waiting,"

"For your parents?"

Her eyes dulled a bit and she shook her head, "No, they sleeping still."

"Ah, so they don't know where you are, huh?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"_Kagome, do not be foolish, do not let this man near you."_

Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru; this would be her first mistake as the man behind her grabbed her and laughed.

"Hey, let's play a game before your parents _wake up_, or someone comes looking for you."

Her second would be trying to scream; his hand painfully found her cheek and the sting which followed silenced her as she was thrown onto the floor. Her eyes widened with fear, she stared at the man above her.

'_What's going on?! What's he doing?! THIS IS BAD!'_ She began crying, shaking her head as she tried to kick the man, pushing fruitlessly at him as he laughed at her failed efforts.

"So weak, so fragile, so cute...I'll enjoy pounding into you. Ah, look me in the eyes though, I want to see your face as I brake you. How old are you kid?"

Kagome didn't know what to do, should she answer? He was just above her, he wasn't touching her anymore, so it should be okay, right? Maybe if she talked, he would talk too, and then he'd leave her alone and not hit her again. "F-four,"

He nodded, "Do you have a name?"

"Kagome..."

He chuckled, "you are a good girl, aren't you?"

He was asking a question again, what was she supposed to say, was this one of those questions she answered? Ashiru had told her of questions that people would ask, but not want an answer to. He said that sometimes they get angry if you answer. She looked away uncertainly.

Smirking, his eyes narrowed, "Does that mean you are a bad girl?"

Kagome shook her head fast, she was good! She always did as told, she listened well, and Ashiru always called her good, just like her daddy and mommy. "Good girl!"

"Then be good, and be very quiet..."

"S-Sesshou-Kun...what's h-happen?" Her voice was shaky as she turned her eyes to her Guardian Spirit, his eyes turning red as the man above her looked back at him, but saw no one there.

Sesshoumaru growled, _"I will take care and protect you, Kagome, but you must give me control when I join with you."_

"...Join with me?"

The man above her laughed, "Oh, I plan to." He pulled his pants off, she was confused by this, and as she tried to move away again, he grabbed her and tore off the shorts she wore.

Kagome finally began to freak out. She wanted those back, she didn't like this man touching her. "S-SESSHOU-KUN!" Sesshoumaru disappeared before her, but a silver and gold orb with a face similar to his was there. She struggled and he finally released her arms and hands to grab her hips. Her hands immediately grabbed the orb and held it close in a hug, merging the spirit into her body, her eyes glowed gold and her hand reached out before he could do anything.

The man choked as she held his throat tightly, her small fingers digging into his flesh, crushing the bones under his skin as they did.

"Filthy human, I will send you to hell where you will be dealt with accordingly..." Though it was her voice man heard, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke. His eyes widened as her hand tightened before a crunch sounded around the shrine and blood splattered across the child's face and seeped between her fingers and onto the floor.

He fell limply to the ground and Sesshoumaru removed himself from the girl's body and watched her eyes take in her surroundings. She had seen what she, he, _they_...had done, and all she could really do was stare at the dead man lying on the floor.

"_**KAGOME! WE'RE BACK! I GOT MY SPIRIT AND HAO AND I GOT SOME CLO "**_

Yes, silence echoed in the shrine as Ashiru and Hao took in the sight of the little girl drenched in blood, the half-dressed man, the torn shorts of the child, the silence...this spoke volumes, and neither could say a word.

Kagome however, seemed to recover quickly enough to realize she didn't like where she was anymore. Standing, she ran to Ashiru and Hao, though it wasn't Ashiru whose arms she hid in. Hao threw his cloak over her shoulders and picked her up, holding her as if she weighed nothing at all. "Not like it here, bad here...bad..._bad_..."

Hao walked out and called Ashiru after him, "We will leave this place, I have somewhere for us to stay, my other followers will help care for you while I'm absent...it's time for you and Kagome to meet the rest of the _family_."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sleep, tried to forget, but the color red stained her memory and all she could do was cry.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is the next chapter to Love for the Master. I don't know how this came to be, I needed something dark to happen, and while I was going to wait a few chapter before something of this magnitude took place, this chapter seemingly wrote itself. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
